Fourteen Again
by Ygraine
Summary: Slight DoctorRose. Before they go to Barcelona Rose wants one more visit home. But afterwards when The Doctor gets the calculations wrong, they end up in Roses early teenage years. And two Roses in the same timeframe has some surprising results.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Doctor who, tis just for fun…I Like making characters do things lol.

**Author:** Ygraine

**Title: **Fourteen again. (Will Probably change)

**Summery:** Slight Doctor/Rose After the regeneration in PoTW, Rose is feeling a bit awkward towards the Doctor. But before they go to Barcelona Rose wants one more visit home. But afterwards when The Doctor gets the calculations wrong end up in Roses early teenage years. And two Roses in the same timeframe has some surprising results.

It took Rose a while to get used to it. He was certainly better looking now. But before, there was something there, charm she supposed. Now? It was hard, she kept telling her self that it was the same Doctor that she knew and loved just he looked different now. Like someone who had major plastic surgery. A bit like Michael Jackson then.

He caught her staring and she quickly looked away, back to her book, words swimming in front of her false reading.

"Good book?" He asked. Rose nodded and quickly tried to read the first sentence of the first paragraph of the first chapter. "Is Captain Jack still sleeping the morning away?" She nodded again, and the Doctor sighed. "Are you not going to say _anything_ to me?" She looked at him, into those blue eyes.

"I'm sorry," She sighed and put the book down. "It's just…you were…and now you're…" She gestured helplessly at him.

"I just regenerated Rose. I'm exactly the same as I was before…Just I look different and sound different."

"Scottish." He raised an eyebrow at her. "Never mind."

"I was going to take you to the planet of Barcelona, with the dogs with no noses, hmmm? Won't that be fun? Get to make lots of really bad jokes." He nudged her arm as her crouched down to be eye level with her.

"Yeah…but I've got to tell my mum and Mickey that I'm alright. I kinda vanished."

The Doctor snarled, obviously still hating Jackie Tyler. "Right. Then we're going to Barcelona." Her went back to the TARDIS controls and typed buttons in. "Destination Earth, England, London, 2005."

"Good, now, one of these days, you have to teach me how to work this thing. Don't want a repeat of last time do we?"

He gave a small smile. "Maybe, later alright?"

x

Is that all that Mickey did? Listen for the familiar whirrs of the TARDIS? Because as soon as she was out the door, she saw him running down the street. "Rose!" He called "Oh Rose thank god, you're alive, you're alright." He hugged her, and he looked at the Doctor. "Who are you?"

"And hello to you to Ricky."

Mickey gave an extremely confused look at him, then Jack who merely laughed and then at Rose who bit her lower lip in a suppressed giggle. "It's the Doctor; he regenerated; now he looks different. It was really weird." She walked away a few steps then turned to the others. "Right, I'm of to find mum, then I suggest we get…whatever meal's the closest, I'm starving!"

x

She rolled her eyes, and shared a look of mild amusement with the Doctor, just like they used to. Maybe he hadn't changed after all. Her mum had done nothing but stare at Jack all through dinner, at some fancy restaurant that the Doctor was treating them all to. They needed it, after all that world saving they had to do…again.

It was mildly disturbing to see her mum all hung up over a man who she had been hung up over only a few months ago, (had it been that long?) She shivered slightly and The Doctor giggled into his wine, and Mickey glared at him. The Doctor merely smiled and raised his glass to the man.

"…and then we found ourselves in game shows. I was having a make over by two droids. The Doctor was in some…house, did they call it? Something called Big Brother."

Mickey laughed. "Man! Is that _still_ going on? I thought this was going to be the last series. They really don't have any imagination anymore don't they."

"Any way…" Jack continued giving Mickey a weary glance that made the Doctor smirk even more. "Rose here, was with some Anne-Droid."

"It was the weakest link mum, a droid version of Anne Robinson. Mum I played in the weakest link, and got to the final…somehow."

But her mum never left eye contact with Captain Jack. "Lovely dear well done." Rose rolled her eyes, and let Jack continue the story.

Jack's re-telling of the story made him look like some big hero killing lots of Daleks saving the lives of his comrades in battle, but Rose listened all the same, looking at her mums captivated stare, like she was sixteen again. Jack wasn't _that_ good looking was he? Then again, her expression, she'd wager, wasn't as different as her mums here when _she _had met Jack, right outside Big Ben.

Sighing Rose drank more of her wine, nice stuff too, just right for the pasta that she was eating, rather messily at that. Perhaps it wasn't the best thing to order in a fancy restaurant; then again it was the only thing she had actually understood properly on the menu…

She heard a not so unfamiliar laugh beside her as some spaghetti hit her nose leaving a red mark there. Next to her the Doctor was still laughing contently to himself as he got his napkin and wiped it away for her. He lingered, wiping her nose clean when there was no more tomato sauce left on it. Gazing into her eyes…his smile left and he became more sincere, he swallowed, she saw his Adams apple bob, and licked his lips. He quickly turned away and after a moment pause added to the conversation again.

Rose lent back, wine glass in hand, and pouted glaring at the Doctor, half furious, half glad that he had not done what she thought that he was going to do…

"What are your plans then?" Jackie asked while they walked down the road, Rose arm in arm with the Doctor not feeling the slightest bit uncomfortable, the way things used to be, perhaps she had got over the regeneration thing, or maybe she had had too much to drink, she shouldn't be displaying obvious affection towards the Doctor especially in front of her mum. Luckily Jackie was still captivated by Jack who was telling them about their planned trip to the planet of Barcelona.

It was then did she turn towards Rose and the Doctor. They quickly unlinked arms. "Mind you look after her Doctor. I want her home in one piece."

"Don't worry Jackie." Jack said patting her arm affectionately. "The Doctor here will never let _anything_ happen to Rose. It's Rose that's the problem. You've raised a fine daughter."

Jackie gave Jack a strange glance. "What do you mean Captain?"

Jack laughed a little. "I think you know. For example, they tell me that the Doctor sent Rose home, when things got, well, messy. And she got herself back there to fight the good fight. Destroyed the mother ship she did." He laughed again. "Should have seen the Doctor's face when he thought she had been killed. She was perfectly safe." He lied for Jackie's benefit. "He just stood there, looking at the ash pile, we were getting arrested, Lynda was crying, I was shouting as we got arrested and the Doctor? He was silent for a good hour…not doing anything, just staring to the distance. And when we found out she was alive. The relief on his face…it's something you just can't explain."

Rose blinked, and looked at the Doctor who had his head bowed, hands in his pockets looking at his feet. She gave him a smile, when he looked up for a brief moment. Was he getting shy? It wasn't like the Doctor to get _shy _of all things.

"Hey, Dogs with no noses?" She said smiling, he didn't say anything but when they made their way back to the TARDIS and Mickey and Jackie made their way homes biding goodbye to Rose (and Jack in her mum's case)

Jack yawned and said good night going back to bed, and although Rose was beginning to feel a little bit tired, she wasn't planning on going back to bed. It only felt like she had got up a few hours ago. Jet Lag was even worse in a time machine. Instead she fell onto a chair and looked at the Doctor work.

"Now, you're not saying anything to _me,_ what's wrong?"

He shrugged. "Nothing, why?" No answer "Barcelona it is then." Rose rolled her eyes and lent back and decided to try and read he book again. Again she couldn't get pass the first sentence.

"This is stupid. Why have you got all shy! It's ridiculous. Is this a side effect of the regeneration progress?"

"No."

"Then, what?"

He shrugged and sat down next to her and just gazed into her eyes. His eyes, they were so blue! So were the other Doctors, but they had been more aqua marine-y these were _blue_. She gave a laugh. She had heard that in Scotland virtually everyone had blue eyes. In fact she had a pen pal over there and she said that out of all the people she knew only about five, if that, had brown eyes.

But the Doctor wasn't from Scotland, didn't even come from earth, he was an alien. Maybe that was why he was acting weird. Maybe it was the Time Lords version of PMS. But this only started when Jack was telling her mum about…

Oh.

_That_

She bit her lip and looked away. "Is this all to do with what Jack said to my mum?" He slowly nodded. "Look, I was fine, Jack said so himself."

The Doctor laughed. "Rose you were on a ship full of Daleks. I wouldn't say that _that_ was fine."

"Yeah...but mum doesn't need to know that bit. Just. Don't worry about me. I can look after myself."

He put a hand in her hair. "I know you can, it's just…I don't think I could loose you. The pain…it was too much."

"I don't particularly want to die either. But I would rather die having lived the life I live with you, then to have stayed in London my whole life." Her voice was so quiet, and she just carried on staring into those blue eyes. He swallowed but this time didn't look away, he move his head slightly forward and Rose closed her eyes…

The TARDIS stopped suddenly, and Rose opened her eyes to see the Doctor jumping up and running to the controls.

"Are we there already?" Rose asked getting up slowly and walking next to him.

"We shouldn't be." He went up to the TARDIS door and opened it and they were in exactly the same place as they were before. "Not again." He sighed. Rose let herself have a little laugh and looked at the scene they had only just left, except it was light, mid afternoon.

"What year is it?"

"Um, 1999."

Rose jerked her head to the Doctor who smiled apologetically. "I must be…thirteen, fourteen maybe. My school was just on the other side of that block…oh look…is that..?"

"What? Is that what?" The Doctor ran up to her and looked over her shoulder.

"Me." She heard him gasp, and he tried to hide her in the TARDIS but it was too late, she and her younger elf had already had eye contact and the fourteen year old vanished, and suddenly, Rose felt quite a bit younger, and polyester rubbed uncomfortable on her skin.

She turned to face the Doctor, who did not look happy. "What?" She asked "What is it?"

The Doctor, saying nothing, took her hand, and was for some reason covered in rings, and took her too look in the full length mirror.

There she was, she looked just about the same, just a fair bit younger, blondish hair in pig tails, white school blouse maroon 'v' neck sweatshirt with a yellow school badge, and black trousers. She was fourteen again.

She sighed, and sarcastically said. "Fantastic."


End file.
